Fathers of the Bride
by Richan MMI
Summary: Part of the Trick and Treats Universe. Just how does Severus react when told his daughter his only daughter is going to marry... a Weasley? SSHP slash


﻿ 

Fathers of the Bride  
by Richan  
Part of the Trick and Treats Universe  
Pairings: HP/SS, RW/HG, OC/OC  
Warnings: none  
Spoilers: through GoF, with some OotP but nothing major  
Notes: This is the last story for this universe that will be written. I will miss it. It is beta'd, but any remaining mistakes are the result of tweaking when a story shouldn't be tweaked.

* * *

"You are not marrying that boy!" A vein throbbed at his left temple, but Severus could feel it throughout his body. 

"Yes, I am, Daddy. And you can't stop me." Noelle turned to Harry. "Dad, talk to him!"

Harry looked at Severus, who couldn't resist the green eyes even after thirty years. "You do know they will elope anyway, even if you don't approve." He moved close enough to lay a calming hand on Severus' arm. "After all, they _have_ been dating five years, Severus."

He sighed, resigned. He knew that Noelle and the boy would do as they pleased. His daughter was the ultimate mix of Harry and himself, and Severus didn't want to lose her to _that_ family. So what if the boy's older cousin had married Kellen five years ago. It was different.

Getting ready for bed that night, Severus found himself on the wrong side of a glare. He raised an eyebrow in response.

"You do know that you've watched William grow up," Harry stated, arms crossed against his chest. "I know that you know what he is like and that he will always be good to Noelle."

Severus was silent. Harry would hit on the reason eventually, but he wasn't going to hasten it. It wasn't going to be pretty when the shit hit the fan. And he needed to stop picking up these 'Americanisms' from Grady's girlfriend.

Just why his youngest son decided to use his middle name over his first was still a mystery to his parents.

"Is it because Fred's his father? Isn't it?"

Severus avoided looking at his husband, determined not to get in trouble. "No. That's not a problem."

Harry huffed and climbed into bed. The sheets rustled in Severus' ear.

"Then what is it?"

He finally looked at Harry as he climbed into bed. The sheets were cool against the skin of his legs as his nightshirt crept up slightly. 'Just when did he start wearing these again, away?' Harry was watching him with a curious look rather than the angry one he was expecting.

"What is it then?"

Severus moved closer to Harry, relishing the warmth between them. 'When had they last cuddled?' He wrapped an arm around his husband's waist, pulling him close.

"Severus?" Harry's voice showed his confusion, and Severus knew he would have to explain everything.

000

"So it all boils down to the fact that she's your daughter and 'I don't want to let her go?'" Remus asked Harry the next day as they sorted through the mail for Remus' home business. Harry helped him feed the animals and magical creatures he kept, since Remus supplied all of the apothecaries in the British Isles with fresh fauna ingredients. Harry fed the reptiles, since even some lizards at least understood Parseltongue. He also helped to harvest venom when the different species needed to be milked. Lately they had taken to talking about Noelle and William, as well as Remus and Sirius' son's relationships. Nathan Black was already set to marry Marielle LaCoeur, the daughter of the French ambassador to Great Britain.

Harry smiled and nodded, amused at his husband's antics. He had seen Ron and George do the same with their daughters. Arthur Weasley, on the other hand, had been pushing Ginny down the aisle to get her married off, but that was only because Neville was tired of waiting for her to set a date.

Remus shook his head as he banished the junk mail to the rubbish bin. "Did they set a date yet?" he asked as they made their way to the reptile room.

"They'd like it some time in May," Harry answered. "They didn't want it too close to Nate and Mari's wedding to give everyone a rest."

Remus laughed. "More like time to get rid of their hangovers. Sirius is already complaining about how much alcohol Nate's ordered - and he was the one who insisted that we cover the cash bar for Mari's parents!"

Harry nodded. "I'm sure Severus will do the same."

"So," Remus asked as they were finishing taking care of the room, "do you feel the same as Severus about Noelle getting married?"

"No. Well, a little a first, but that was when she, actually all three children, started dating, but not anymore." Harry shrugged. "And when she started dating William, I knew they were going to be with each other the rest of their lives. Severus just never learned to let go."

Remus smiled. "Sirius, too." He paused before saying lightly, "Maybe we should tell them?"

They both burst out laughing, and were still chuckling when Sirius poked his head around the corner, fastening the last couple of buttons on his Unspeakable robes.

"Oy! What's so funny in here?"

Remus snorted as Harry barely got out, "Nothing, Sirius. Just something one of the snakes said."

Sirius pulled the rest of his body around the corner. "They weren't talking about my arse again, were they?"

Harry burst out laughing once more. "No, Sirius... Nothin' 'bout your arse."

The grey eyed man looked at them with suspicion before leaving the room and his husband and godson leaning on each other, struggling to catch their breath.

"That man..." Remus said when he regained his breath and composure. "I don't know what he's thinking most of the time."

"Remember, you're the one who married him. You adopted Nathan together. If you don't know by now," Harry shook his head, "I'm afraid that you're probably just as insane as he is."

"Really?" Remus asked with a hopeful smile. "Will you get me committed?"

Harry shook his head. "Not yet. After the weddings are done and over, I promise to get us both committed."

000000

"Do you like this dress, Dad?" Noelle asked as she came out of the dressing room.

Severus stopped mid-stride where he had been pacing, when he caught sight of his only daughter. She looked beautiful in her pale cream dress, her black hair flowing gently down her back in the half-curls Severus had given her. Her pale skin was glowing, and her dark green eyes were sparkling.

"So what do you think of this one?"

Severus looked over at Harry at his question. His husband was wearing a proud - and amused - smile. He finally nodded. "It's beautiful."

"You really think so, Daddy?" Noelle asked, startling the woman who had been helping her dress.

Severus nodded as he held back a sneer. He wasn't going to spoil this for his daughter, even if he wanted to snarl at the woman for intruding during such a family moment. Instead, Severus went over and gathered Noelle in a light embrace. "You are truly a vision, Noelle," he said in a gruff voice.

"Thanks, Dad," she said sweetly. "Do you think William will like it?"

"He will, sweetie," Harry said as he came over to stand by Severus.

As they ate dinner that night in Muggle London, Severus sat as close as he could to Harry. The younger man definitely did not seem to mind, because his left hand hadn't left Severus' thigh yet.

William and his parents had joined them after Noelle had finished trying on dresses, and were now seated across from Severus and Harry. The small restaurant was dimly lit, giving an atmosphere of intimacy, which Severus was grateful for when it came to Fred Weasley. He had grown up but had certainly not matured. His wife, the former Katie Bell, was the coach for the Wimbourne Wasps, on which their son, William, was a second string Chaser. Fred may have settled down into domestic bliss, but hadn't lost his zest for life. If anything, it had created more chaos.

Severus scowled at Fred intermittedly just on principle. The rest of the time, Katie was keeping her husband firmly in line with finely working Quidditch-honed muscles.

"How is everything going with your newest candy, Fred?" Harry asked as their pudding arrived. He still contributed to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, but now it was ideas, rather than capital. Severus may have thought it sentimental that Harry had given them the money in the first place, but it had certainly paid off with various dividends and royalties coming into their Gringotts vault.

Fred grinned. "It's actually finished. George tested it last week, and it looks like we'll be able to market it within the next two months."

"What is it called?" Noelle asked from where she and William had been sharing a cup of chocolate raspberry sorbet.

"Bliss Kisses."

Severus hid a snort. Of course, Weasley would find a way to make a candy from his own son's wedding.

William was nodding. "They're pretty good. They aren't a prank candy, either."

Fred was also nodding. "These candies are going to be the first in out new Divine Food line. George is already working on Fine Floss. Bliss Kisses are chocolate candies in the shape of hearts. The floss is going to be like wings. Or halos, we haven't decided yet."

"Chocolate?" Harry asked in a voice that made Severus - and everyone else at the table - look at him. He looked around. "What? I asked if it was just chocolate and I wanted to know if it was flavored."

Fred's body shook and Noelle muttered, "Daddy, that's disgusting!"

Harry frowned. "What's disgusting about chocolate? You know I love chocolate."

Severus smirked and Fred shuddered once more in response.

"Daddy!" Noelle complained.

Katie signaled to the waitress. "I'll take another gin and tonic, please. And make it a double."

* * *

"Well," Sirius said as he came into the kitchen, "the overflowing Weasleys are finally seated." 

"Good," Harry answered as he finished tweaking Noelle's dress. William had come in and hugged her, wrinkling her dress, and she only trusted her Dad to get it right, even with Molly Weasley trying her best to fuss over her soon to be granddaughter-in-law.

"I knew we shouldn't have invited the cousins," William said in a subdued voice, obviously still reeling from being yelled at by no less than four people about wrinkling was now known as The Dress.

Harry looked over to where Severus was seated in the corner. The older man had been very quiet this morning, and he had been off to the side since guests had been arriving, even after several Weasleys had tried to introduce themselves. He hadn't sneered at them, which made Harry very concerned. Not sneering at anyone that had red hair - actually at any one who wasn't related to Severus, and even then it was a slight one - meant that something was wrong.

Finished with Noelle's dress 'and really, she should have had Molly or Katie do it, since I know nothing about dresses,' Harry made his way over to Severus. He knelt down in front of his husband and put a hand on his thigh.

"What's the matter?"

Severus started and looked down at Harry.

"What?"

Harry smiled encouragingly. "We're almost ready to go and you're just sitting here."

Under his hand, he could feel Severus tense. Harry squeezed reassuringly and stood. He pulled Severus out of his seat and began to lead him out of the kitchen and into the small pantry off to one side. Once they were both in, he closed the door and turned to his husband.

"Sev?" he asked when he noticed Severus was trembling the slightest bit. "What's wrong?"

Severus swiftly engulfed Harry in a fierce hug. The man was putting off an enormous amount of heat, much more than he usually did.

"Sev'rus?"

"Don't..."

"Don't what?"

"Speak." Severus then buried his face in Harry's neck. Hot breath swept through his hair, raising the flesh on Harry's skin. Concern flooded over any other emotions currently on the surface.

He didn't speak, though, because he knew Severus _needed_ physical touch more than any words he could offer at the moment.

A knock sounded at the door. "Dad? Daddy?"

"Just a moment, Noelle," Harry called. "Give us a couple more minutes."

000

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Albus Dumbledore said in a cheerful voice, eyes twinkling like mad, even from the chair he now had to sit in at his very advanced age. "You may kiss your bride, William."

A cheer rose from the guests as the auburn haired man leaned forward to kiss the black haired woman. There was a squeeze to his hand, and Harry turned to his husband in response. Severus had made it through the ceremony, and there was only a little more to go. They had told Noelle they would stay through the first dance - the entire day was Muggle style - and then they would go to St. Mungo's.

000

Harry kept the frown off of his face, wanting his daughter's wedding to be as perfect as she wanted it to be. He just wished Severus had mentioned his illness this morning rather than him suffer through today. But he'd married husband because he was stubborn, so he really shouldn't complain.

He would complain any way, but only as a matter of principle. And it wasn't as if Severus had asked to get sick. At least it was only a stomach bug, but he would keep clear of Severus if something set him off. Harry had been caught too many times when the children were much younger, and he didn't want to handle it now anymore than he did then.

"How are you holding up, Daddy?" Noelle asked as Severus led her across the dance floor temporarily set up near the pond.

Severus smirked. "Better after seeing William with frosting up his nose."

Noelle giggled before pouting. "You're not supposed to laugh at my new husband, Dad."

"And why not?" He faltered the tiniest bit as a cramp roiled across his midsection.

Noelle tightened her hand briefly. "Okay?"

"I will be."

"May I cut in?"

Severus turned to find Harry and William standing next to him. He nodded and handed Noelle over to William before folding Harry into his arms. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Fred and Katie dancing.

"Molly and Arthur are going to continue hosting in our place," Harry said in a low voice. "Fred offered, but I told him that we liked this place as it is."

"I don't need to go," Severus began to protest.

Harry glared at him. "You are going, and that's final."

It was times like this when he was reminded of just who Harry's mother had been. He nodded slightly and moved closer, feeling Harry take his weight.

"I love you," Severus whispered into his husband's ear.

"I love you, too," Harry softly said back. "And don't try to squirm out of going to the doctor's, you old goat."

Severus chuckled as the voice of Sirius Black announced that the guests were now invited to join the bridal party in dancing. Maybe being sick was a good thing, as a sappy song Severus remembered from Noelle's teenaged years began to play.

As he and Harry made their way through the rush of guests, to the edge of the dance floor, Severus looked over to where Noelle and William were dancing. The couple was speaking softly, lost in their own little world. His little girl was in good hands. Maybe, just maybe, he could let up on William.

The young couple turned and Severus saw William's hand groping Noelle's behind.

No. No letting up on his part. Devious plans began to take shape in Severus' mind as he followed Harry into the house towards the fireplace. Then his attention was caught on Harry's still delectable arse.

His plans could definitely wait until after he felt better. After they returned from St. Mungo's, maybe Severus could entice Harry into playing 'Doctor' with him.

FIN.


End file.
